


On Point

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: Mother Dearest [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor is 16, Conrad is 16, Deliberate Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Graphic Child Abuse, Hospitals, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Muteness, Nines is 12, Nonverbal Character, Physical Abuse, Role Reversal, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, reverse au, selective mutism, semi-verbal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Nines didn't have much to say. He didn't have the words everyone wanted him to have. Who knew that not talking would get him into far more trouble than words ever could?





	On Point

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!!!   
> This fic is rated E because the child abuse and related injuries are a bit graphic so please be prepared for that as you go into this!
> 
> Well, more background for my Reverse!AU series, but not directly related enough to put in the same series. I feel like this has a little bit of shock factor in it. This is a three-part series of memories about their mom. One from Conrad, one from Connor, and one for Nines.
> 
> Songs I recommend for this fic: [Hush | HELLYEAH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j-eOmgYxKM) and [Sound of Silence | Disturbed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4)

Fear was something Nines was quite familiar with. He knew it intimately. Fear was someone he met every single day. But he very rarely ever met his good friend fear at school. School was supposed to be his safe place. Nothing all that bad should happen there. Sure, kids his age were dicks, but they weren’t anything he couldn’t handle. He could easily handle some rowdy and rude middle schoolers. Teachers, on the other hand, weren’t supposed to make him afraid. But currently sitting across from Mrs. June and Mr. Warren in the small counselor’s office was  _ terrifying. _

Nines was sitting in a soft chair, his hands folded tightly in his lap. Apparently, his homeroom teacher, Mrs. June was worried about him. And that worry made it all the way to the front offices.

“Richie?” Mrs. June asked quietly.

They were trying to get Nines to talk, but he really didn’t have much to say. He very rarely  _ if ever  _ had anything to say. He just looked up his eyes wide and gave a small smile, trying to silently prompt her to continue.

Mrs. June sighed lightly before she continued, “Richie, we’ve called you here because we’re a little worried about you,” She paused and glanced to the counselor and waited until he nodded before she continued, “You’re a great kid and a decent student, but your,  _ uh, _ quiet nature is negatively affecting your perforce both in the classroom and out.”

_ ‘Quiet nature’ _ was one way to put it. Not entirely accurate given he hadn’t said a word while in school since probably fourth grade. His teachers' concern wasn’t unwarranted since he was now in seventh grade and still quiet. H _ e talked,  _ sure he only did that with his brothers and unwillingly with his mother. He still deemed the teachers’ concern completely unnecessary.

Nines just shrugged in response to her statement.

“Richie,” Mr. Warren’s face softened a bit as he joined the one-sided conversation, “Would you be okay with writing some answers down for us?”

Nines looked up to Mr. Warren’s kind face and pursed his lips, and despite his misgivings, he nodded his head up and down. The sooner he complied, the sooner he could get out of the office. The sooner he could go back to pretending everything was okay.

Mrs. June still looked concerned, but Mr. Warren gave a bright smile as he handed Nines a legal pad and a weighty pen.

Nines took them and quickly trained his eyes down onto the yellow paper. Waiting for the question and preparing the lies he was inevitably going to write down.

“Thank you, Richie,” Mr. Warren said lightly, the kind look in his eyes not even faltering.

Nines felt a bit guilty. He hated having that level of compassion focused on him. It was too hard to deal with. Instead, he decided to focus on the fact that he hated being called Richie. It was what his mother had introduced him as and he just didn’t have the words to correct anyone. And even if he  _ had _ the words, most adults thought his nickname Nines was quite childish. People rarely if ever even used the name when he took the time to correct anyone. They usually threw a casual insult about it and those mocking words simply added a few more nails into the coffin that was his voice. No one really listened to him, to begin with, so he stopped giving them anything to listen to.

The next several minutes were spent answering simple questions. Questions that were made to make him feel comfortable enough to answer the hard questions when they were inevitably asked.

Nines wrote down several short answers and tried to be complacent because that was how he was supposed to act.

The two teachers seemed content with the answers he had given thus far. Then the hard questions finally started.

“Do you feel safe?”

_ Yes.  _ A lie.

“Does talking make you feel powerless?”

_ No.  _ Another lie.

“Do you know how to talk?”

_ Yes, I’m fluent in English and French and am currently beginning to learn Russian. _ That one was true.

“Do you talk to anyone?”

_ Yes. _ The truth.

“Who?”

Nines glanced up from the paper and frowned heavily. He didn’t want to bring up his brothers and he knew that the questions were just going to get harder and harder to answer. He ground his teeth and put the pad and pen down and met Mr. Warren’s eyes. He really hoped this would work.

Nines took a deep breath and whispered, “My brothers,” his voice was quiet and barely audible, but it felt like a gunshot in the quiet room and the very sound of it made him flinch a bit.

His teachers’ eyes widened almost comically. That was the first time they had ever heard Nines say anything. There was a silence that followed his words as if Nines’ words had cast a spell on the small room.

Then Mr. Warren pulled himself out of his stupor with a smile, “Your brothers? Are they older?”

Nines nodded again, his throat tightened a bit.

Mr. Warren nodded to himself and gave Nines an encouraging smile, “How old are your brothers?”

Nines licked his lips nervously. He couldn’t tell if these questions were loaded or not, “Sixteen.”

Mr. Warren raised an eyebrow, “Just sixteen?”

Nines nodded again, understanding the counselor’s confusion, “Twins.”

“I’m assuming you and your brothers are close?” Mr. Warren asked.

Nines had to fight the urge to narrow his eyes.  _ That _ was the loaded question, but he nodded and smiled. They had gotten a grand total of four words out of him, surely that was enough. It was more than he had given anyone who wasn’t an Anderson in a long time.

The counselor asked a few more questions before Nines was finally dismissed. They had decided that maybe he should look into learning sign language instead of Russian.

Nines disagreed but didn’t say that. Or tell them that he already knew a handful of signs.

~

Nines really had thought the whole fiasco about him not talking was over. He had said a few words, answered their questions, and did everything he thought they wanted. But of course,  _ he was wrong. _ He should have known all this was going to backfire.

Nines originally hadn’t been  _ that _ concerned when he was called to Mr. Warren’s office again. But when he opened the door and locked eyes with a matching set of blue ones, he almost fainted.

His mother was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Mr. Warren’s desk. They were soft chairs, but they were a stark contrast to the sharp, pressed suit and heels his mother wore. She looked like she had just come from the office by the way she was still done up in her makeup and that her hair was still well contained in her bun.

Nines saw her and despite the horror that filled him every time he saw her, he smiled brightly in greeting, “Hi, Mom.”

“Hey, baby,” She said with a soft tone. One that Nines only ever heard when they were in public. A tone that was full of lies.

Nines only gave another fake smile and turned with an unspoken question in his eyes to look at Mr. Warren.

Mr. Warren gave a soft smile and looked between the two, “Ah, yes, Richie. Your mother and I were talking about getting you admitted into speech therapy.”

Nines felt his eyes widen and his mouth fell open a tad, but he almost immediately schooled his expression back to neutral. He licked his lips and forced a response out, “I do not have trouble with speech.”

Mr. Warren’s face gave away his surprise, “Yeah, but maybe some extra class time could help you get into a situation where you’re more comfortable talking with others,” He smiled and nodded to where Caroline was sitting, “Your mother and I have agreed that it would be a good option for you. So, you’ll be starting next week with Ms. Fenwick.”

Nines swallowed and nodded, knowing words were once again pointless. He accepted that his fate was sealed. This wasn’t going to end well. This was a tarnish on his perfect record. A mark in the mental notebook his mother keeps of her sons’ flaws. Another reason for her to scream. Another reason for her to hurt him. And here his teacher was worried about him not talking at school. Because heaven forbid someone actually finds out the truth about what happens in the Anderson household.

Caroline spoke up, “This has been a wonderful talk. I really appreciate everything you’ve told me. If there isn’t anything else to go over, I’d like to start heading out and I’d like to take Richie home with me.”

Mr. Warren smiled, “Of course, the day is almost finished at it is, just make sure you sign him out at the front desk,” he smiled at Nines, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Richie.”

Nines nodded and gave a small wave. Then he turned to follow his mom. He had a creeping feeling as he walked out of the school that he would not see Mr. Warren tomorrow.

~

The car ride home was tense. There was no talking and he could see the veins bulging in her neck. She was pissed and Nines was terrified.

When they arrived home the sound of the garage door opening was never a welcome sound always meaning impending doom. And this time was no different. Then after his mom killed the engine and the garage door rattled closed, she turned to look at her youngest son.

“Get out of the car,” She ground out as she squeezed the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white,  _ “NOW!” _

Nines scrambled for the door handle and tried to remain graceful as he fled the vehicle. He started to wonder if this day was going to end with bruises or a broken bone. Which was a new fear that had arisen after she had broken Conrad’s nose and cheekbone barely two weeks ago.

His mother moved much more slowly as she exited the vehicle, “Richard, go to the kitchen. I will meet you there in a few moments.”

Nines obeyed without question, not wanting to make things any worse. He made his way to the kitchen quietly and stood waiting. He had a bad feeling settling into his stomach like a rock as he scanned the kitchen.  _ Why this room? What was going to happen? What had his mother and Mr. Warren talked about? What h- _

Nines’ train of thought was rudely interrupted by the loud sound of his mother slamming something. He didn’t flinch but he almost did. He turned and looked at his mother. She had down dressed a bit and was no longer wearing her blazer and her hair was no longer contained in a bun. Curly locks bounced to just past her shoulders.  Her arms were crossed, and she looked more furious than Nines had seen her in a while.

Nines didn’t say a word as he waited for whatever was coming.

His mother took a step forward and narrowed her eyes,  _ “Speech therapy?” _ the words were hissed out, “Mr. Warren called me in for an appointment to talk about putting you into  _ speech therapy?” _

Nines knew where this was going, and it was going nowhere good. He nodded, trying not to take a step back away from her.

_ “You can talk just fine,  _ **_Richard!”_ **  Her voice was growing louder, slowly but surely, “Why don’t you fucking  _ talk?” _

Nines wasn’t sure how to respond and words weren’t going to come out with the way his throat was closing up. He decided to give a sharp shake of his head and a slight shrug.

His mother stood up to her full height and took a step away from Nines and shook her own head, **_“Richard Niles Anderson_** **,** _you will explain to me right this second what this_ ** _‘not talking’_** _issue is.”_

“I,  _ uh,” _ Nines stumbled, knowing full well words were required of him at this moment. But he was at a complete loss as to how to explain himself. He fumbled over his next words, “I don’t h-have much to say.”

His mother blinked and then let out a barking laugh, “I know that is  _ bullshit. _ You have plenty to say when you’re with your  **_brothers!”_ **

Nines balked and gave into that urge to take a step back. His mother was hysterical, and she was screaming at this point. He was almost surprised at his physical reaction to her, he thought he had trained those away by this point. He hoped she didn’t notice.

Of course she noticed and quickly closed the distance between them,  _ “You better not try running away from me,” _ She hissed out as she snatched Nines by his collar _ , “Mr. Warren mentioned that it was the Twins’ fault why you don’t talk, but that’s not the case, _ **_is it?”_ ** She leaned in close as she lifted him above the ground, Nines feet hovering above the floor.

Nines swallowed and out of instinct his hands went to where hers were gripping the fabric of his t-shirt, “No, _ i-it’s,”  _ he sputtered out, not sure of how to proceed. But the rage in his mother’s eyes was the reason. The fear of saying the wrong thing. The fear of the very life he was living. Him not talking was the least of his problems. But his mother’s reputation was a matter of life and death. Nines shook his head once and swallowed around the fear again,  _ “It’s y-you.” _ The words came out of his mouth unbidden and he felt his eyes widen as he realized what he had just uttered.

**_“Me?”_** She scowled, **_“Wow,_** _okay._ _That’s news to_ ** _me.”_**

She threw Nines to the floor. There was a crash as he landed against the cabinet and the impact caused a few items to fall from the counter.

Nines coughed around the shock. He was shaking with the nerves. He was terrified, and he stared ahead with wide eyes. That was when he noticed something glittering in his peripheral vision. He glanced towards it, it was a knife. It must have fallen along with the other things. He looked away from it quickly, but it was too late. His mother had noticed it, too.

A sickening smile broke out on her face as she made eye contact with Nines again,  _ “I think you’re full of shit, but I could very well make it  _ **_my fault.”_ **

Nines realized with sheer horror what that meant, and he tried to stand up and scramble away. But his mother slammed him back down to the floor and reached for the knife with the other hand. A choked noise escaped his throat as he hit the ground again.

_“You blame_ ** _me_** _for_ ** _this?”_** She sneered as she forced Nines further down onto the floor, pinning him down with her right knee, _“All Mother dearest fault that you’re all quiet and troubled?”_ She cackled as she held the knife where Nines could see it.

Nines struggled, trying to dislodge his mother, _ “Mom?”  _ he choked out around the surge of terror and the force of the knee digging into his sternum. When nothing changed, he held still and looked her into the eyes,  _ “M-mom?”  _ He croaked. It came out as barely a whisper because he couldn’t be any louder.

His mother’s ice blue eyes were so cold they could have made the arctic look warm. She looked at him and her smile fell off her face and she moved the knife closer to Nines’ throat.

Nines felt the cold metal bite at his skin, and he swallowed roughly and felt the knife bob along with his Adam’s Apple.

She licked her lips before she opened her mouth to speak,  _ “Have I ever told you that I never wanted  _ **_you?”_ ** she hissed as she pressed the knife in harder, breaking Nines’ skin enough for it to burn,  _ “I had you because your father wanted more kids.  _ **_And what does he do?_ ** _ He took one look at  _ **_you_ ** _ and  _ **_left!_ ** _ The reason everything is the way it is, is  _ **_your fault!”_ **

Nines felt his eyes widen and the tears finally started to slip down his cheeks.  _ He was going to die.  _ And his mother was making sure there was nothing left of him whole. She was going to break every single piece of him there was left, taking everything he was and grinding it into dust. But he had nothing to lose as he opened his mouth, “Mom,  _ p-please.  _ You don’t w-want to do  _ t-this.” _

She froze for a moment and then she drew back the knife.

A broken sob escaped Nines after his throat was freed. He looked up at his mother and she was blurred by his tears.

She looked perplexed as she looked at between the knife and Nines, “What’s that stupid nickname the twins gave you?” She snickered as she dug her knee into his chest harder, “Nines? Was it?”

Nines felt his eyes widen and the tears flow faster, this time he didn’t say a word. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. At this point, he was just hoping it’d be over soon.

_ “Well,  _ **_Nines,”_ ** She barked out, the noise harsh,  _ “It’s time I fixed all the mistakes I’ve made. And by mistakes, I mean  _ **_you.”_ **

Nines opened his mouth and a babble of nonsensical syllables flew out. He had no words left, and he didn’t have many, to begin with. He tried one more time to escape and it proved once again fruitless. His throat constricted and he could feel his heart trying its damnedest to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t breath and the tears wouldn’t stop.  _ He was going to die! _ And at the hands of his own mother no less. He was sobbing openly now as he slid his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. He tried to think about other things. He hoped that his brothers weren’t the ones to find his body. Maybe his mother would finally get caught and they’d finally be free from this hell. He was almost free himself, it was only a matter of time.

There was a moment of quiet before it happened, and he felt his mother move and the next second a pain exploded in his neck. He felt the muscle split and the tendons disconnect. He screamed so loud he felt something in his throat tear. He felt hot and cold all at once as he registered the blood rapidly leaving his body. He felt himself roll sideways and he hit his side with a painful thud. He coughed and felt warmth tickle in the back of his throat. His mouth flooded with a disgusting copper tang.

There was a clanking noise that exploded into the room and then a few loud thuds. Then the world was flooded with silence. Only to be broken by the gurgling breaths Nines was dragging in and forcing out.

Nines blinked lazily as he realized that he was still very much alive. He looked at the floor and noticed the blue tile was no longer blue at all. But instead a dark red. Red, he registered dimly, is a horrid color. He stayed still for a moment before he registered abruptly that he needed to move, that he needed to escape, that he was still very much in danger. Then he tried to sit up and felt a fire climb up his body starting from his left shoulder. Then he realized he was helpless and that he couldn’t move. Then he realized that the floor was red with none other than his blood. He closed his eyes again and focused on breathing. He was dying.

He counted his gurgling breaths and felt the world getting lighter and the pain was getting softer. He had no idea how much time had passed but soon he heard muffled noises coming from somewhere in the house.  _ Was his mother coming back to finish the job? _ He didn’t want to know, so he kept quiet and still.

The sounds kept getting closer and Nines closed his eyes tighter.

_ “Nines?” _  He heard a sharp intake of breath,  _ “Oh, god!  _ **_Nines!”_ **

A clatter of noise, but Nines still refused to open his eyes. It wasn’t really one of the twins, he was just hallucinating from the blood loss. He was just getting closer to this being all over.

_ “What are we gonna  _ **_do?!”_ ** A very similar voice called out,  _ “Should we move him?” _

**_“I don’t know, Sixty!_** _He’s bleeding way too much. We have to get him to the hospital!”_

**_“The hospital?”_ **

Nines cracked his eyes open again and moved ever so slightly to see them on their knees next to him. Their eyes were wide, and they looked terrified.

“Nines,  _ thank god. _ You can hear me,  _ right?” _ Connor squeaked.

Nines tried to nod, but he couldn’t move his head without an unfathomable amount of pain exploding from his shoulder. He opened his mouth slowly and uttered the only words he could think to say,  _ “Help me,” _ The sound was quiet, and the words gurgled around blood and spit.

A broken noise escaped one of the twins, or it could have been both of them. Nines really couldn’t tell. Hell, he couldn’t tell the difference between up and down at that moment.

_ “We have to take him  _ **_now!”_ ** The voice was filled with anguish,  _ “He’s dying!  _ **_Oh, god_ ** _ he’s gonna  _ **_die!”_ **

**_“Calm down!”_** The other voice was a bit steadier but only because it sounded like he was forcing it to be _, “You’re right!_ Go get a towel or something. _We have to stop the bleeding._ **Fuck,** I’m gonna call 911.”

Nines wanted to comfort his brothers. He wanted to say something that would bring some relief to them, but what he said instead was, “I’m cold.” Then the world tilted sideways and then it faded to nothingness.

~

Nines remembers very little of the next few hours. He remembers being loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. He remembers a mask being placed on his face and the world fading away again and again.

The next time he fully woke up he was looking at a stark white ceiling and the smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol permeated the air. A hospital, he registered almost instantly. He wondered what he was doing here. He tried to turn his head to look around, but he couldn’t. Then he tried to sit up, but his left arm didn’t move so he couldn’t do that either. He felt his chest tighten a bit and the steady beeping in the background grew more rabid as Nines realized he couldn’t move  _ at all. _

Then a small alarm started to go off and the beeping of the heart monitor a started beeping faster and faster.

Then the door popped opened a few nurses flew in.

“Richard?” A mousy face nurse asked in a soft voice, “I’m going to need you to take a few deep breaths for me.”

Nines tried to comply, but breathing was difficult.

The nurse started to count his breathing and he complied mechanically after that. Eventually, he was able to reign in his breathing.

“Richard? I’m going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?”

Nines just blinked. He couldn’t nod and his tongue left like it couldn’t form words.

When he didn’t respond the mousy nurse’s mouth ticked down a bit, “Can you respond at all?”

Nines felt color rise to his cheeks. Talking was still causing him trouble, but he opened his mouth and forced something out,  _ “Mute,” _ The word was crooked and small, but the point got across.

The nurse’s eyes widened, and she nodded, “Okay, let me grab someone for you.” The smile she gave was soft. Then she walked out of the door.

Nines closed his eyes and tried to rest. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to be alive even at that moment. He felt a bit cheated by all the tubes around him, by the brace around his neck. It didn’t really feel like he deserved to be alive after what had happened. He was just tired.

He didn’t even open his eyes as he heard the door open or when it clicked closed again. He only reacted when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. He cracked his eyes open, a little shocked by the contact. Then he saw the icy blue that filled all of his nightmares, both waking and asleep. He tried to flinch away, but he couldn’t. He was immobilized, completely helpless except for the hospital staff.

_ “Oh, Richie,” _ His mother cooed, as she continued to pet his face as if he was something precious. It made bile rise in the back of Nines’ throat,  _ “What happened? _ I was _ so _ worried about you when I heard about the break-in.” A lie, she was the spider adding another thread to the web of lies that he was a fly trapped in.

Nines didn’t say anything as he felt his eyes prickle with the threat of tears. He drew his lips into a firm line and leaned into the touch ever so slightly. He didn’t get his escape and it looked like he wouldn’t anytime soon.


End file.
